Marvel RP Eliminations
13 created characters from Marvel RP enter a competition to see who is the ultimate fighter. #Derek - Blood manipulation #Alex - Weather manipulation #Dakota - Matter manipulation #Melanie - Intangibility #Annie - Fire balls #Rece - Telepathy and Telekinesis #Garou - Wind manipulation #Maria - Technopath #Ashley - Supersonic singing #Katrina - Muscle Memory #David - Sound manipulation #Drew - Earth manipulation #Parker - Blood Crystals Bottom 2, Week 1 Ashley vs Katrina Katrina dashes forward, sprinting to try and tackle Ashley who gasps and takes a step backward before singing out a tune that disrupts Katrina, knocking her down. While disoriented, Ashley runs forward a kicks Katrina in the face. Katrina lets out a pained moan before shooting her foot up to meet Ashley's jaw, she stumbles backward and is caught by Katrina again as she zips behind her and punches her in the back of the head. Katrina lets her memories run wild as she then proceeds to do a front flip over Ashley and stomp on her throat, incapacitating her vocal chords. Ashley coughs out a pained gasp, but Katrina stomps on her face again - taking the victory. Ashley is eliminated. Bottom 2, Week 2 Dakota vs Derek Derek begins by slashing his wrist, unleashing several blood tendrils that shoot toward Dakota. Dakota tenses up, frightened, but he squints his eyes and holds up his arms with bend and mold into a large shield, the tendrils smash into it and begin to wrap themselves around it. Caught off guard, Dakota is pulled down onto the ground, this angers him and he molds his shape again, freeing himself, and then promptly burrows down into the ground. Derek stands alone for a long while, several minutes pass without any sign of Dakota - then suddenly the ground errupts and he springs out, his arms morphed into large carbon scythe, he slashes Derek across the face, taking him out. Derek is eliminated. Bottom 2, Week 3 Garou vs Melanie Melanie takes aim with her bow, feeling bad about this fight because Garou is one of her best friends. She fires a blunt arrow, knowing Garou will whip it away with his wind, she takes the brief moment of distraction to fly at full speed to tackle him. The two crash into the ground, but Garou quickly sends Melanie flying backward off him with a gush of wind. Melanie uses the momentum to throw herself into a back flip, landing on her feet. She spins around into a crouch, whilst phasing into the ground, swimming through the matter, and then pulling Garou down into the ground by his ankles. He puts up a fight, creating tornados above ground to try and stop her, but in an intangible state - this does little to nothing. Garou is eliminated. Bottom 2, Week 4 Katrina vs Rece This fight was really over before it started. Before she could ever think to move, Rece dropped Katrina with his telekinesis and then used a telepathy assault to incapacitate her. Katrina is eliminated. Bottom 2, Week 5 David vs Rece Rece grabbed David with his telekinesis, just like Katrina, and slammed him into the ground. While he prepped his telepathy assault, David unleashed an attack of his own. His powers allow him to absorb sounds and convert them into energy blasts, the sound of his body crashing into the ground was enough to create a blast that knocked Rece off his feet, disorienting him. David stumbled to his feet and ran forward, but Rece quickly regained his composure and rolled to his feet. He whipped David to the ground with a powerful TK surge, David groaned out a mute sound and clapped his hands together, absorbing the sound and sending a shockwave blast at Rece that slammed him into a wall. David then absorbed the sound of that and sent it flying at Rece. As he struggled to stand, he threw up a TK shield that sent the sound-attack flying back toward David, he was hit and was sent flying back - crashing through a wall. David is eliminated. Bottom 2, Week 6 Parker vs Maria Parker looked onto Maria with sympathy, he didn't want to hurt his old friend, well Maria was more of a frenemy, he sighed out an, "I'm sorry. I have to win." before creating a crystal guantlet on his hand and running at Maria. Maria was smart though, she wasn't about to lose like this. "Stop, that's enough." Maria said, "I quit." she then turned and walked away. Fighting was never her thing, anyway. Maria is eliminated. Bottom 2, Week 7 Drew vs Melanie Melanie had a crush on Drew, but she wasn't going to let that get in the way. She took to flight, her crystal knived in hand, and zipped towards Drew. He threw up a rock barrier, but Melanie phased through it. She pulled her fist back for a crystal-punch, aiming for his gut, but was stopped in mid air as a pillar of earth shot up underneath and hit her. Melanie slammed into it hard, immediately grounded. She stumbled to her feet, clutching her stomach. Drew flew up to meet her and the two went into a full hand-to-hand battle in the air. Drew knocked Melanie's knives away with a kick. Melanie phased through his chest and stomped on Drew's back in mid air. The two fought for about ten minuted before Melanie got fed up and divebombed Drew, grabbing onto him and phasing him through the ground. She released him, letting him stay grounded. Drew is eliminated. Bottom 2, Week 8 Alex vs Rece Alex knew this would be a tough fight, he hovered in the air as his eyes began glowing white. A storm cloud rolled overhead, Rece grabbed onto a car with his TK and launched it at Alex - it was struck down by a bolt of lightning and exploded. "Big mistake." Alex said, flying higher into the sky and causing it to rain. Rece lifted himself into the air, too, flying with his TK. He prepared a large telepathy blast, one that could possibly kill someone unprotected from such attacks. Alex launched a bolt of lightning at Rece, who narrowly evaded it. Seeing him getting dangerously close, Alex spun around and created a large gust of wind, but Rece shielded himself and relinquished his shield into a powerful TK blast that his Alex dead in the chest, he let out a pained scream and began to plummet to the earth. Rece decided to finish it and unleashed his telepathy assault, furthering the damage done to Alex. He slammed into the ground, creating a loud boom as he broke the ground. Before the storm faded, another bolt of lightning shot out of it - striking Rece dead in the back. Whether this was Alex's doing or not.. hard to say. Alex and Rece are both eliminated. Bottom 2, Week 9 Melanie vs Parker Parker, who would never do anything to cross Melanie, was crushed by this turn of events. He let out a sad huff and crossed his arms. Melanie, however, was a bit more viscious since their break up. She tilted her head and said, "sorry to do this, but I have to win." She walked up to him, kissed him on the forehead, and then knocked him out with a strong whack to the head. Parker is eliminated. Finale Melanie is eliminated. Annie vs Dakota Annie launched a fireball at Dakota, but it was sliced in half by his carbon blade arms. She gasped and sent another, then another. Ultimately, Dakota manipulated the ground behind her, creating a wave that crashed down and swallowed her. Dakota is the champion.